1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices and methods that are used to retain floral arrangements on bouquets, table centerpieces and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to partitioned bases that retain flowers and help a floral designer create a balanced floral arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cut flowers and greens have been used as decorations for many centuries. As is well known, most cut flowers and greens remain alive and beautiful for a significant period of time if they are placed in water while being displayed. As such, most all cut flowers are typically displayed in a vase or some other container that is designed to hold both the flowers and a volume of water that surrounds the cut stems of the flowers.
If the cut flowers are to be transported, such as with a bridal bouquet, then the flowers are typically placed in a water permeable synthetic foam. The foam retains water and exposes the water to the cut ends of the flowers without allowing water to flow freely and splash or drip from the bouquet.
Over the years, the art of floral design has developed into a sophisticated art form. In floral design, flowers and greens are placed in arrangements according to their color, size, flower type and shape. However, in order to create an aesthetically pleasing arrangement, flowers and greens must be set into a designed arrangement so that both the flowers and greens remain erect, oriented and properly spaced. Flowers and greens are not just randomly combined and displayed. Rather, great care is taken to place each flower and each green into a particular position that enhances the beauty of the overall display.
To help a floral designer maintain a sense of balance in a floral design, there have been developed many types of grids. Grids are structures that are placed over vase openings or over a block of synthetic foam that contains a plurality of evenly spaced openings. By placing a flower or two into each opening in a grid, a floral designer can be assured that the flowers in the display are evenly distributed. Prior art grid structures for floral designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,452 to Matteucci, entitled Floral Arranging Aid.
A problem with prior art grid structures for floral arrangements is that they are only two-dimensional. The grid covers the open end of a vase or similar structure. However, in many floral arrangements, flowers are arranged on a three-dimensional foam base. Often sections of synthetic foam are cut into complex three-dimensional shapes and are used to support flowers at various positions and heights. Since prior art grid structures cannot be used on such three-dimensional floral arrangement bases, a floral designer must be careful to evenly arrange the flowers in the display. This adds significantly to the amount of time it takes a floral designer to create a professional appearing design.
A need therefore exists in the art for a floral arrangement grid structure that is three-dimensional, thereby enabling a person to quickly create floral arrangements on three-dimensional bases. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.